<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out Of The Closet by HighPent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925910">Coming Out Of The Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent'>HighPent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Romance, Trapped In A Closet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecate and Pippa are in the closet, literally. Too much alcohol might have some part in it, but will drunken confessions and kisses lead to more than another bottle of wine?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom &amp; Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out Of The Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was completely ridiculous, Hecate thought. Why had she attempted to help Pippa retrieve her cloak from the small closet? Firstly she was capable of this herself, secondly they were both witches and could easily summon it. This was how they found themselves face to face pressed up against each other in likely one of the tiniest spaces in the whole of Cackle’s. It hadn’t helped that both of them had indulged in a few too many drinks and were having to hold each other up. Hecate had no idea where to look or where to place her hands, and Pippa had the giggles which were turning into the filthiest of laughs as Hecate’s awkwardness increased. Although she wasn’t laughing at Hecate, just the situation they’d found themselves in.</p><p>Hecate, trying to distract herself from the scent of Pippa’s perfume and the view down her cleavage tried to diffuse the situation. “Of all the ridiculous... why on Earth is there no handle on the inside of this thing and who in their right mind would put a locking spell upon it preventing transferrence?!! Pippa however continued to giggle, sliding her arms around Hecate’s middle and placing her heavy and slightly tipsy head on Hecate’s shoulder. She was trying to make them more comfortable but this only added to the desire within Hecate that she was trying very hard to ignore. “I don’t know darling, perhaps they didn’t expect two drunken witches to both try and get in and become stuck in it?” This of course got Hecate’s attention and once again she was looking down at the witch she loved, wrapped around her and pressed to her body deliciously “I am not drunk, I merely stumbled in here with you. I am quite capable of handling my drink” Hecate replied, but true to her nickname, hiccuping. “I think might just be a little bit” Pippa countered. “I can almost taste that plum brandy you were sampling from your sweet breath and lips this close darling, and I never did get to try it.” In truth Pippa had been fighting urges of her own and didn’t particularly feel like ignoring the way Hecate had been looking at her with wide brown eyes full of.. desire? Hecate, her head starting to swim from the heady mix of brandy and Pippa, who seemed to be pressing her lips against Hecate’s neck as they held each other, thought that she might have just mistaken the implication of what Pippa had just said. “You wish to... taste it? On my.. lips?” Hecate questioned, not really believing what might be going on even though her hands had drawn Pippa even closer to her. Pippa nodded, tilting Hecate’s head towards her “if you don’t want to share I quite understand, but if we’re going to be stuck in here for a while I’d love nothing more than to get a little... fruity.. with you.” Again Hecate looked in disbelief. It was the plum brandy at fault for this entire situation. She would’ve said so too if Pippa hadn’t been kissing her and she’d not been kissing her back. There was no denying it, she’d have to buy more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>